Hoenn
'Big Brother Hoenn' Big Brother Hoenn ''is the third game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in January and applications went out on January 10th. '''The season premiered on February 1, 2017'. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbhoenn' . 'Hosts' 'The Twists' *'Instant Eviction': At premiere night it was announced that there was going to be an instant eviction with the 'house' being the Head of Household. Each houseguest submitted two nominees and the two houseguests with the most votes were nominated for eviction. *'Illuminati Twist': As the triangular memory wall photos suggested, the twist for this season was that each week there would be an anonymous Illuminati each week who would nominate a third houseguest for eviction, choose four have nots for the week and also get to see every vote from the previous eviction. *'Rose Gold Power of Veto': Each houseguest was gifted with a Rose Gold Power of Veto, usable until the Final 6. The Rose Gold Power of Veto, as seen on Season 2 - Johto flips the eviction votes, meaning that the houseguest with the least amount of votes will have the most amount of votes and vice versa. If multiple RGPOV's were used at one eviction, then their impact could be cancelled if an even number of them were played. *'Double Eviction': During Week 5, it was announced that two of the three of the final nominees at the end of the week would be leaving as opposed to just one in previous weeks. At the end of the week the houseguests would be voting to save one nominee instead of evict one nominee. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': It was announced at premiere that there would be an Instant Eviction with each houseguest nominating two houseguest for eviction. The two houseguests with the most votes: 'Adrian' and 'Kaelan' would then face eviction the following night. *'Note 2': The second twist of the season, the Illuminati was announced on Day 2. *'Note 3': The third twist, the Rose Gold Power of Veto twist was also announced Day 2 and the Rose Gold Power of Vetoes were distributed this day. *'Note 4': One Rose Gold Power of Veto was used and it flipped the vote so that 'Casey' was the one evicted with only one vote to evict. *'Note 5': As a part of her Have Not punishment, 'Sadie' was not eligible to cast a vote at eviction. *'Note 6': Since it was revealed he used his Rose Gold Power of Veto, 'Jaiden' was granted immunity for the week. *'Note 7': Three Rose Gold Powers of Veto were used and flipped the vote so that 'Joseph' was evicted with only 1 vote to evict. *'Note 8': One Rose Gold Power of Veto was used and flipped the vote so that the vote count was a 10 to 1 to 1 tie with 'Logan' being evicted. *'Note 9': This week the houseguests voted to save one of the three nominated houseguests instead of vote to evict. This means that two houseguests would be leving the game this week. 'Weekly History' Week 1 Part 1 Part 2 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 '''Statistics' Competition Wins *'Drew - '''2 *'Jenna - 1 *Joseph - 1 *Josh - 1 *Julia - 1 *Lexi - 1 *Nicole - 1 *Zach - 1 Head of Household Wins *Drew - 1 *Josh - 1 *Julia - 1 *Nicole - 1 *Zach - 1 Power of Veto Wins *Drew - 1 *Jenna - 1 *Joseph - 1 *Lexi - 1 Times Nominated *Adrian - 3 *Joseph - 3 *Jae - 2 *Amanda - 1 *Casey - 1 *Drew - 1 *Jaiden - 1 *Jenna - 1 *Kaelan - 1 *Lexi - 1 *Logan - 1 Votes Casted Against *Adrian - 19 *Jae - 14 *Kaelan - 12 *Jaiden - 8 *Joseph - 7 *Drew - 6 *Logan - 2 *Amanda - 1 *Casey - 1 *Nic - 1 Times Being a Have Not *Adrian - 2 *Josh - 2 *Nic - 2 *Seamus - 2 *Amanda - 1 *Ashley - 1 *Jaiden - 1 *Joseph - 1 *Lexi - 1 *Nicole - 1 *Sadie - 1 *Zach - 1 Illuminati Wins *TBA - 1 '''Alliances *'TBA.' 'Trivia' *This season was the first season to have 20 houseguests. *'Zach' broke the series record for the counting competition by scoring 1005 points. *'Zach' had the first tiebreaker in Big Brother Pokemon history under his HoH reign and he decided to evict Logan.